Secret Santa
by Lady Kazune Kikenshi
Summary: *One-Shot Piece* Li Syaoran is forced to play a game. It seems simple and harmless enough...until Hiiragizawa Eriol comes into play. Will Syaoran recieve more than he had ever expected? ( fluffy shounen-ai ^_^ )


Note: I simply wrote this out of the cheer of the holidays! I hope you all had a great Christmas! Think of this as a...late Christmas present... ^_^;; Gomen nasai. I meant to put this out before Christmas...but I really am just too slow. ^_^;  
  
                I wish you all happy holidays and a Happy New Year!   
  
PAIRING: _Li Syaoran/Hiiragizawa Eriol ( Mainly just **FLUFF, please don't expect too much from a lowly writer as myself. ^_^; )  
  
"-" : Talking Dialogue  
'-' : Thinking Dialogue  
**__/-/ : Sub-consciousness (Syaoran)_

  
  
**Secret Santa   
_A__ Short Story by Lady Kazune Kikenshi  
  
  
_**

  
                Regarding the plum-haired girl strangely, Syaoran arched his eyebrow. "A Secret _what, Daidouji?"  
  
  
                Tomoyo smiled, "A Secret Santa."  
  
  
                Syaoran leaned back in his chair, turning his gaze toward the window indifferently. He watched snow eddies whirl around the bare tree branches.  
  
  
                Seeing that she was losing Syaoran's interest, Tomoyo quickly spoke again.  
  
  
                "The class is going to celebrate an American Christmas, just for fun. There's a simple game called 'Secret Santa' we're going to play. We all pick a name from a box—and the person's name on the paper is the person you have to get a present for," Tomoyo explained patiently, "and your name is already in this box—so it's only fair that you pick out a name, too."  
  
  
                Syaoran frowned, "Just take my name out of there."  
  
  
                "That's against the rules. But I'm sure you'll have some fun, so won't you play?" Tomoyo asked with a patient smile, holding out the small cardboard box out to Syaoran a little more insistently.   
  
  
                Syaoran frowned at the box, as if it were a vile little thing.   
  
  
                "Oh, what's this? Is Li-kun afraid of a little game?" Eriol asked, his voice was light with mockery.  
  
  
                "Wh—WHAT?!" Syaoran shot up from his seat, partly from surprise and partly from indignation. He spun around, promptly glaring at the navy-haired mage.  
  
  
                "Why, hello, my cute descendent. So eager to see me?" Eriol asked with a smile.  
  
  
                Syaoran turned his glare up a notch. "Just the opposite, Hiiragizawa. Do you normally sneak up on people like that?"   
  
  
                "Only to those I favor." Eriol smiled, a sweet haze seemed to grace his essence.  
  
  
                "I wished you favored me enough to go away at my will." Syaoran rolled his eyes and turned away, however, a slight blush stained his cheeks.  
  
  
                Seeing this blush phenomenon, Tomoyo's eyebrow slightly arched, a little, sly smile tugged at one corner of her lips, but she resisted it. Instead, she held out the box to Eriol. "Hiiragizawa-san, are you going to play, too?"  
  
  
                "Well, why not?" he smiled pleasantly, "After all, I have nothing to be afraid of." Eriol remarked, deliberately glancing at Syaoran for a moment with a small smirk.   
  
  
                Syaoran was about to sit back down in his seat, but he quickly turned around and faced Eriol with yet another icy glare. "What is THAT supposed to mean, Hiiragizawa?!"  
  
  
                Eriol simply smiled and reached in the box, a small slip of paper held between his fingers.  
  
  
                "Don't tell that certain person you're assigned to them. You have to get a present for that person before next week." Tomoyo remarked.  
  
  
                Eriol nodded. "All right then." He slowly unfolded the slip of paper...he noticed that Syaoran was staring intently due to curiosity. A smile grew on Eriol's face as he glanced at Syaoran.  
  
  
                Syaoran immediately averted his gaze, pretending to find the white-tiled floor rather interesting...  
  
  
                This only caused Eriol to smile all the more as he turned his attention back to the open slip of paper. He folded it and placed it in his pocket.   
  
  
                Syaoran felt an itching curiosity arise in him, tempted to ask Eriol who he got...but no. He wouldn't give Eriol the pleasure by betraying his curiosity. And plus, that was against the rules.  
  
  
                "Curious, Li-kun?" Eriol asked with a slight smirk, reading Syaoran's expression.  
  
  
                "Hmph," Syaoran glared at Eriol, "why would I care who you got? I only pray for that person's well-being."  
  
  
                Eriol felt laughter bubble in his throat. The little wolf always held up a good repartee.  
  
  
                "Please play, Li-san. It's only fair." Tomoyo held out the box to him.  
  
  
                Syaoran hesitated, looking at the box with disdain. But then he glanced at Eriol, seeing that maddeningly serene smile. He let out a soft growl. 'Damn bastard...'   
  
  
                Syaoran reached in and took a slip of paper. He slowly unfolded it—  
  
  
                "Konnichiwa, minna-san!" Chiharu walked toward them, greeting them with a smile, "did everyone pick a name?"  
  
  
                "Hai." Tomoyo replied with a smile as she took out the last slip of paper from the box for herself.  
  
  
                The Dismissal bell rung.  
  
  
                Syaoran put the slip of paper in his book bag and swung his book bag over his shoulder. He looked at Tomoyo. "What happens if we get our own name?"   
  
  
                "Well...I guess you can treat and buy a present for yourself..." Tomoyo said slowly, but then only smiled, "...but I don't think that'll happen."  
  
  
                "And why do you ask that? Are you hoping you'll get someone you like, Li-kun?" Eriol asked.  
  
  
                Syaoran turned around and regarded the navy-haired boy with a glare. "No, I'm only hoping you won't be my Secret-whatever that name is."   
  
  
                With that, Syaoran turned away and made his way out the classroom.  
  
  
                Tomoyo regarded Eriol inquisitively, but only smiled, "And...what is it that you hope for this Christmas, Hiiragizawa-san?"   
  
  
                "Ah, that's supposed to be a secret, isn't it?" Eriol asked lightly.  
  
  
                "You're full of surprises." Tomoyo remarked.   
  
  
                "...Thank you for keeping it that way." Eriol smiled.  
  
  
                Tomoyo smiled, "What are friends for."   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                Syaoran threw his bag on the floor and flopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
  
                "That stupid idiot." Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
__  
                Are you hoping you'll get someone you like, Li-kun?  
  
  
                Syaoran leaned over the side of his bed, picked up his book bag from the floor and hefted it up on the mattress. He looked through it until his fingers came upon the slip of paper.   
  
  
                He took it out and unfolded the piece of paper. He read the neatly-written kanji on it...  
  
  
                __~ Hiiragizawa Eriol ~  
  
  
                Syaoran blinked from a few moments, as if hoping that the kanji symbols would switch around to form a different name.   
  
  
                But obviously, they did not.   
  
                Stuffing the piece of paper in his pocket, Syaoran then cursed under his breath. He flopped back on his bed hopelessly and commenced to curse in his native language.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
__Next morning...  
  
  
                "Ohayo gozaimasu, Li-kun!" Sakura greeted Syaoran as she took her seat in front of him.   
  
  
                Syaoran was not in the mood for Sakura's genkiness. He sullenly let out a sigh.  
  
  
                "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, blindly concerned.  
  
  
                Syaoran held up a slip of paper to her face.  
  
  
                Sakura looked at it and smiled, whispering in a happy, quiet tone, "That's wonderful! You're Eriol's Secret Santa!"  
  
  
                "Wonderful?" Syaoran scoffed, "That's not what I was thinking."  
  
  
                "I think this would be a good chance to finally be friends with him," Sakura remarked, "after all, he's really nice."  
  
  
                "Whatever," Syaoran frowned, "I don't want to be friends with him. I don't trust him."  
  
  
                Sakura smiled with understanding. She knew Syaoran for a few years and his distrust in others never faded. However...  
  
  
                "Well, you know... Hiiragizawa-kun tries to be friends with you. Doesn't that say something about him?"   
  
  
                Syaoran blinked, but Sakura turned away as the teacher walked in.   
  
  
                "All right, students. Get out homework and notebook..." Ushida-sensei began.  
  
  
                Syaoran contemplated on what Sakura said...  
  
  
                'So what if he tries to be friends with me? Just shows how annoying he is.'  
  
  
__                /How patient, you mean./  
  
  
                'No, how annoying. And how stupidly persistent. And how...how...'  
  
  
                __/Can't insult him very much, can you? Oh, I wonder why.../  
  
  
                'Shut up!! Argh, I can't believe I'm even talking to myself!'  
  
  
                __/Just shows how much you care about him./  
  
  
                'About WHO?'   
  
  
                __/Eriol./  
  
  
                'Hiiragizawa?! I don't think so!'  
  
  
                __/Yes. Him. I would know, you know./  
  
  
                'Damn self-consciousness.'  
  
  
                __/No. Sub-consciousness. Your self-consciousness will talk some sense into you if you don't set things clearly between you and Eriol./  
  
  
                'We have nothing between us! I don't have feelings for him!'  
  
  
                __/I never said you did. You implied I did./  
  
  
                '... ...'  
  
  
__                /Heh heh heh.../  
  
  
                'Goddamn you, just shut up!!'   
  
  
                Syaoran banged his head against the desk once and rested there, letting the dulling pain circulate.  
  
  
                The students in the room turned heads and arched eyebrows.  
  
  
                "Hoe...?"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                Walking along the busy streets of the small shopping town, Sakura window-shopped, sending Syaoran concerned glances every now and then. "Are you sure you're all right, Li-kun?" she asked for the hundredth time.  
  
  
                "I'm fine, I'm fine...just a little stressed because of the Holiday season..." Syaoran lied.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                "Are you looking for anything specific, Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked as they walked down the street.  
  
  
                "Yes. I remember Nakuru-chan pointed to it a few weeks ago...perhaps it was already sold..." Eriol replied with a small sigh of disappointment, glancing through the windows, "but don't let me hold you back from your shopping," he smiled, "have you found something for Chiharu?"  
  
  
                "I already did," Tomoyo reached into her bag and pulled out golden-brown ribbons, "I think these will have a nice, subtle contrast with her dark brown hair, don't you?"   
  
  
                "Yes, those look like something she would—" Eriol stopped in mid-sentence when he came to a halt. Tomoyo looked at him strangely, followed his gaze and saw Sakura and Syaoran walking down the streets across from them.  
  
  
                "Oh, my," Tomoyo murmured, "we can't let them see us...you're not finished—"  
  
  
                "It's all right," Eriol smiled calmly, "and anyway, Syaoran would feel my aura soon."  
  
  
                Tomoyo was well-aware of the fact that Eriol could easily conceal his aura...she slightly arched her eyebrow, but a smile flashed upon her face for a flitting second.  
  
  
                As if on cue, Syaoran's sharp brown eyes flew across the street and to Eriol and Tomoyo. Tomoyo waved a greeting.  
  
  
                Syaoran and Eriol locked gazes momentarily.   
  
  
                "Oh, look!" Sakura raised her arm high in the air and waved happily. Syaoran tore his gaze away from Eriol. "Tomoyo-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun are here!" she helpfully remarked as the dark-haired pair walked across the bustling street toward them.  
  
  
                "Oh, yay." Syaoran grumbled sarcastically as Eriol stepped onto the sidewalk, followed by Tomoyo.  
  
  
                "Konbanwa, Kinomoto-san. Cute descendent." Eriol politely nodded his head at the both of them.  
  
  
                Sakura greeted them heartily, as for Syaoran did the opposite; mumbling a "hi" to Tomoyo and casting a glare toward Eriol, which Eriol countered with his smile-much to Syaoran's annoyance.  
  
  
                "Have you finished your shopping, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
  
                "Hoe! I forgot!" Sakura exclaimed and looked at her wristwatch, seeing that too much time had passed already. "It's getting late! I better start!"  
  
  
                Syaoran was ready to follow, but Tomoyo regarded him, softly saying, "Do you think you can go with Hiiragizawa-san, while Sakura and I go alone together?"  
  
  
                "Wh—WHAT?"  
  
  
                "Well, you see..." Tomoyo leaned forward and whispered in Syaoran's ear, "...I want to get Hiiragizawa-san a present."  
  
  
                "Why?" Syaoran whispered back, looking at her strangely, "I thought he was mine."  
  
  
Tomoyo blinked, her eyes wide with surprise. However, she was able to keep her composure, whispering, "He's...yours?"  
  
  
                Syaoran carefully examined Tomoyo's amused smile before realizing WHAT he had said. He slightly took a step back and blushed an incredibly bright red.   
  
  
                "N-n-n-no!! That's __not what I meant!"   
  
  
                Sakura and Eriol stared at Syaoran, along with a few other strangers passing by.  
  
  
                "I wonder what they're talking about," Eriol remarked with a smile that seemed a little less than innocent, "it sounds interesting."  
  
  
                "Hoe? They were talking?"   
  
  
                Tomoyo giggled and whispered to Syaoran, "Oh, you mean you're his Secret Santa."  
  
  
                Syaoran nodded with some exasperation.  
  
  
                "Well, I still want to get him a present since he's been like...like a brother. He gave me a lot of advice these past few months..." Tomoyo whispered, glancing at Sakura for a quick second.  
  
  
                Syaoran heard the sincerity in her voice and slightly frowned, whispering, "I don't want to be alone with...HIM. I might kill him if I have the chance—you know that." Syaoran said thorough clenched teeth.  
  
  
                "Please, Li-san?"  
  
  
                "...All right, all right! Go before I get the chance to change my mind." Syaoran waved her off irritably.  
  
  
                Tomoyo whispered her thanks before she grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her away. Sakura awkwardly gave a short bow to Eriol and Syaoran as she was rushed away.  
  
  
                "Hoooooeee! Slow down, Tomoyo-chaaan!"  
  
  
                "What force of nature made me do that?" Syaoran grumbled miserably, watching the girls disappear. 'Now...I'm alone...with him...'  
  
  
                "Well, time is of the essence. Shall we, my kawaii descendent?" Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
  
                Feeling his face grow considerably warm by the contact, he nodded mutely; slightly confused with what emotion caused him react like that...  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                "You couldn't find what you were looking for?" Syaoran asked as they walked down the hill, away from the shops, as the night sky now looming overhead.  
  
  
                "Well, no. I'll look again later, but it's getting late now," Eriol said, breathing in the cool winter air, "and you? I hope I didn't distract you."  
  
  
                Syaoran shrugged with a sardonic smirk, "No big deal. You always were a distraction."  
  
  
                "I'll take that as a compliment." Eriol smirked back.  
  
  
                Seeing that his retort backfired on him, Syaoran slightly blushed with embarrassment instead of indignation. He quickened his pace, walking a bit ahead of Eriol.  
  
  
                He spent a good half of the day with Eriol; Syaoran expected a living nightmare…however... Strangely, walking and talking with Eriol...wasn't that bad...actually, it was almost calming...as well as entertaining...  
  
  
                'It's as if...I...__enjoyed it...' Syaoran thought; feeling a shiver run down his spine, but he blamed it on the cool gust that blew by. __/Damn right you did./  Syaoran inwardly groaned, 'Just __shut up.'  
  
  
                "Li-kun?"   
  
  
                "Eh."   
  
  
                "You dropped this."   
  
  
                Syaoran turned around. He saw Eriol holding a slip of paper in his hand. Syaoran felt a jolt of panic arise in him.   
  
  
                "Don't worry. I didn't read it." Eriol said with a smile.  
  
  
                Syaoran took it from Eriol's hand, feeling warm electricity when their hands brushed against each other...such warmth...  
  
  
                Syaoran immediately recoiled his hand, stuffing his hand in his pocket.  
  
  
                Slightly turning his head away, he vainly tried to hide his flushed face. "J-ja ne, Hiiragizawa." Syaoran walked toward his apartment up ahead.  
  
  
                "You don't have to get me anything."   
  
  
                Hearing these words, Syaoran froze in place, his eyes slightly widened in silent response.  
  
  
                "I was never fond of materialistic gifts." Eriol remarked with a small smile. A small, lingering smile. "Good night, Li-kun."  
  
  
                Eriol turned away just as Syaoran sharply turned around to face him.  
  
  
                "I thought you said you didn't read—" Syaoran started.  
  
  
                "I didn't have to. Your actions speak loud enough." Eriol interrupted, his voice raised to the slightest notch, but piercingly sharp to Syaoran's ears.   
  
  
                Syaoran felt a wave of guilt sweep over him like the cold winter wind.   
  
  
                Eriol looked over his shoulder, his smile gone and his eyes a serious, dark gray, "I just wanted..." he trailed off. '...Just wanted my feelings to be returned…'  
  
  
                Syaoran waited there like a statue, weighed down by troubled, bewildered thoughts; unable to move or speak.  
  
  
                '...but apparently, that is just too much to ask—even after all these years.' Eriol thought decidedly as his shoulders slightly slumped.  
  
  
                "Never mind." Eriol murmured and looked away, walking farther and farther away...  
  
  
                Syaoran felt a desperate pull within his chest. He never felt it before, but he knew it had always been there. He never knew why, never understood why, but it was always triggered every now and then-by Eriol. But unlike the other times, this reaction was fiercer and certainly palpable; it almost was painful.  
  
  
                "Just wanted what?!" Syaoran demanded, his voice cut through the dark silence between them.   
  
  
                Eriol abruptly stopped at the corner, though he did not turn around this time. His head slightly bowed down, his eyes came to a close...  
  
  
                "...to hear you call me by my given name for once..."  
  
  
                Eriol then turned the corner, disappearing amidst the darkness of shadows and behind the tall buildings. Yet Syaoran continued to stare, still a statue; motionless by deep thought.   
  
  
                Eriol's words almost missed Syaoran's earshot, but managed to reach it. And from there, the soft words laid down a strong impact on the wolf, each word echoing with significance.  
  
  
                "...wanted me to call him by his given name...?" Syaoran murmured, his breath frosting the air.  
  
  
                '...Eriol...'  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                "I'm getting worried, Suppi-kuuuuun!" Nakuru whispered, "It's been what? FOUR days since he's been like this!"  
  
  
                "Five days, actually. And you might as well not whisper-you're speaking loud enough!" Suppi snapped.  
  
  
                Nakuru shot him a glare, but it immediately dissolved when her eyes fell upon Eriol again. Eriol was reading a book by the fireplace, across the room from where they were. That was completely natural. Her master always loved books—that's where Suppi's desire for knowledge was derived from. But...  
  
  
                "It's my woman's intuition! There's something wrong with him. I know it." Nakuru said with a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
  
                "First of all, you're not a woman," Suppi remarked with a smirk; which Nakuru met with a glare, "Second of all, Eriol-sama is simply reading a book to pass the time. Third of all...I already know there's something wrong."  
  
  
                "Then why don't we do something about it?!"  
  
  
                "Because unlike you, I know better. His personal life is his own business. Not ours." Suppi replied coolly as he continued to read a book.  
  
  
                "Hmph!" Nakuru huffed as she stood up, picking up a bag, "I don't know what kind of Guardian YOU are, but I did something about this!" she sharply turned away and walked toward Eriol.  
  
  
                A small smile crossed Suppi's serious expression.  
  
  
                "Konnichiwaaaa!" Nakuru greeted cutely as she sat on one of the armrests of his chair.   
  
  
                He looked away from his book and smiled at her in response.  
  
  
                Nakuru inwardly sighed. She hated it when Eriol forced himself to smile. Always tried to hide everything from everyone—including his own creations. Her gaze on Eriol lingered for a split second. Withholding her cheerful demeanor, she continued.  
  
  
                "Here!" Nakuru handed him the brown paper bag, "I thought you might be too busy shopping around—so I thought I'd get it for you."   
  
  
                Eriol curiously reached in the bag and brought out a mahogany box, etched with Chinese characters.   
  
  
                'Ah. So that's why I couldn't find it.' Eriol thought, a small smile graced his face as he looked at Nakuru. "Thank you, Nakuru-chan."  
  
  
                Pleased with the genuine smile, Nakuru nodded.  
  
  
                "This isn't for me though. I planned on giving it to someone else." Eriol remarked.  
  
  
                "I know."   
  
  
                "...You do?"  
  
  
                Nakuru only smiled.  
  
  
                "I should pay you back." Eriol said after a pause, deciding to let Nakuru go with her secret intentions.  
  
  
                "No, it's all right. I used your credit card anyway." Nakuru flashed a wide smile.  
  
  
                Eriol recalled the countless bags he had seen in Nakuru's room...  
  
  
                Just as Eriol, Nakuru was an opportunist. Obviously, while she felt inclined to finish his Christmas shopping, she decided to finish her own as well.  
  
  
                Eriol found himself laughing.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
   
                Syaoran took in a breath as he adjusted his fingers over the brush's handle. He carefully studied the long piece of blank paper before him. He then looked at the small slip of paper he held in his hand...   
  
  
                He paused, letting thoughts and emotions flow to his mind...He shook his head after a few moments passed, rattling the thoughts away and pulled himself into a state of focused concentration.  
  
  
                He dipped the brush in the thick black ink that he had prepared. Syaoran let go of the slip of paper, letting it fall to the floor at his feet...  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
                  
                "Here, Naoko-san!" Sakura presented out a nicely wrapped box to the brown-haired girl.   
  
  
                "Oh?" Naoko looked away from her book, adjusted her glass and looked at the crimson wrapping and silver bow, which looked like a book in disguise. "Oh!" she smiled pleasantly, realizing it was a gift for her.  
  
  
                "I was your Secret Santa," Sakura smiled, "I hope you like it."  
  
  
                "I'm sure I will! Domo arigatou, Sakura-san!"   
  
  
                On the other side of the room...  
  
  
                "You know, they say that good things come in small packages because during World War II the Nazis had secret codes—" Yamazaki started, but was immediately interrupted.  
  
  
                "Just lay off the lies for today, ne?" Chiharu exasperated loudly, new golden-brown ribbons neatly entwined with her braids.   
  
  
                "Hai, hai." Yamazaki smiled as he acknowledged her glare.  
  
  
                Chiharu's eyes fell upon Syaoran, who sat at his desk, staring out the window. She walked toward him, Yamazaki followed beside her.  
  
  
                "Ne, Li-san." Chiharu greeted him with a warm smile.  
  
  
                Syaoran regarded her with his indifferent, cool composure.   
  
  
                Chiharu held out a nicely wrapped box of chocolates that was adorned with a gold ribbon. "I was your Secret Santa, but I wasn't quite sure what you liked...so I hope this is okay."   
  
  
                "Domo ariga—" Syaoran started.  
  
  
                "You know, chocolate was once thought of as a dangerous aphrodisiac in England," Yamazaki remarked as held up his finger with a matter-of-factly fashion, "and they say that anyone that ate a piece of chocolate would have to go to quarantine—"   
  
  
                "—and those in quarantine would have to be blind-folded because if their eyes fell upon anyone, they would instantly fall in love." Eriol walked up beside Yamazaki with his habitual smile.  
  
  
                "But when the quarantine got too full, they let the blind-folded people go, but they were forced to be blind-folded at all times of the day by law—" Yamazaki said, his smile widening.  
  
  
                "—and soon everyone was blind-folded, always bumping into each other—" Eriol said.  
  
  
                "—and always unable to tell the time because of the fear of looking upon someone and falling in love—" Yamazaki said.  
  
  
                "—that is why they built the large clock, Big Ben, in London. So everyone could simply look upward, safe from looking at anyone straight in the eye until the aphrodisiac was completely out of their system." Eriol finished with utter grace.  
  
  
                "Exactly." Yamazaki affirmed.  
  
  
                Chiharu and Syaoran could only stare at the mendacious duo.   
  
  
                After a silent pause...  
  
  
                "I think we did that very well." Yamazaki said as he regarded his navy-haired accomplice.   
  
  
                "Quite." Eriol nodded.  
  
  
                "You came in at the perfect time. Great timing." Yamazaki commended.  
  
  
                "Thank you. But you began out very nicely."  
  
  
                "Really? I think I rushed it bit..."  
  
  
                "All right, all right! Enough!" Chiharu grabbed Yamazaki by the back of his shirt and pulled him away. "Really, Hiiragizawa-san, you shouldn't encourage him! Oh, and happy holidays!"  
  
  
                Eriol smiled and tossed Yamazaki a gift wrapped with crimson paper. The dark-haired boy caught it with some curiosity before smiling with understanding.  
  
                "Ah. So you were my Secret Santa." Yamazaki said as Chiharu dragged him away.  
  
  
                "Hai." Eriol nodded.  
  
  
                "Domo arigatou, tomodachi!" Yamazaki managed to say before he was dragged out the classroom.  
  
  
                "So that's who you got." Syaoran said, looking up at Eriol from his seat.  
  
  
                The two haven't talked much since that night...however, Eriol did his best to seem absolutely unfazed.  
  
  
                "Yes. I was assigned to Yamazaki-actually. You were." Eriol confessed, rather casually.   
  
  
                "What?" Syaoran blinked, taken aback.  
  
  
                Eriol reached his hand and touched Syaoran's forehead. Syaoran blushed at the contact, but images passed through his mind's eye...  
  
  
-*-*-  
                __Syaoran__ put the slip of paper in his book bag and put it on his shoulder. He looked at Tomoyo. "What happens if we get our own name?"   
  
  
                "Well...I guess you can treat and buy a present for yourself..." Tomoyo said.  
  
  
                Eriol stealthily reached in his own pocket, drew out the slip of paper, opened Syaoran's bag, and reached in...  
  
  
                "But I don't think that'll happen." Tomoyo finished, pulling her gaze away from Eriol, a smile on her face.  
  
  
                Eriol's fluid movements were left unnoticed as he switched papers and zipped Syaoran's bag closed.  
  
  
                "And why do you ask that? Are you hoping you'll get someone you like, Li-kun?" he asked.  
-*-*-  
  
  
                Syaoran blinked back to reality as Eriol drew his hand away.  
  
  
                "You..." Syaoran looked up at Eriol, "you switched..."  
  
  
                Eriol smiled, "Yes. I did."   
  
  
                "But why?"   
  
  
                "Because...well, I suppose it was just for a bit of fun since I did get my own name. And you're so easily tricked." Eriol chuckled.  
  
  
                Syaoran blushed indignantly.  
  
  
                "But...I suppose I just wanted to see how you would react," Eriol said quietly, averting his gaze from Syaoran, "and, well, I certainly got my answer."  
  
  
                Syaoran averted his gaze to floor.   
  
  
                'No...no, you didn't get your answer!' Syaoran felt a surge of emotion run through his chest, up his esophagus, and to his head. He felt light-headed from the very implication Eriol had received. It was his fault. 'It's all my fault. For treating him like...'  
  
  
                "Konnichiwa, Li-kun!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.  
  
  
                "H-huh?" Syaoran blinked out of his reverie. He looked around, only seeing Sakura and Tomoyo standing before his desk... '...where did he...?'  
  
  
                "Oh! How nice!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at the gift on Syaoran's desk.  
  
  
                "Yes, that's nice. Who gave it to you?" Tomoyo asked pleasantly.  
  
  
                Syaoran's eyes fell upon a box on his desk. It wasn't wrapped so its beauty wasn't concealed. It was a dark mahogany box; Chinese characters lined the edges and formed a moral...  
  
  
                __'When one paints a Dragon, they paint its scales; not its bones. When one sees a man, they see his face; not his heart.'  
  
  
                Each Chinese symbol was clearly etched into the glossy wood. Syaoran opened it, seeing a calligraphy set. Exquisite brushes with sleek cherrywood handles, a clean slab of malleable black stone, and the china dish for the ink. They were displayed against the black velvet, waiting to grace paper. It was-  
  
  
                "Beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
  
                "Lovely!" Tomoyo also commented.   
  
  
                "Y-yeah..." a curious look passed Syaoran's eyes, though it was left unnoticed by the girls.  
  
  
                "I never knew you did calligraphy, Li-kun," Sakura remarked, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
  
                "I never told anyone..." Syaoran remarked quietly.  
  
  
                A small smile played upon Tomoyo's face as Syaoran looked toward the door.  
  
  
                "He walked down toward the Science Wing. If you go down the Linguistics Wing, you'll be able to catch up—" Tomoyo said softly.  
  
  
                Syaoran shut the box, got out of his seat and swung his book bag over one shoulder, rushing out the classroom.  
  
  
                "…Hoeeee?"   
  
  
                Tomoyo only replied with a smile.  
  
  
                "Ne, I think you've been hanging around Hiiragizawa-kun a bit too much, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura teased.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                Syaoran sped down the hallway and practically jumped down the stairwell, leaping down three steps at a time. While sprinting down the hall, he carefully, but quickly stuffed the wooden box into his bag.   
  
  
                'Why the hell am I doing this?' Syaoran thought as he turned a corner, slightly skidding from the speed and lack of friction along the tiled floors.  
  
__  
                /Because now you know, you slow idiot./  
  
  
                'Know what?!'  
  
  
                __/Know that you truly care for—/  
  
  
                "Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran yelled, cutting off all train of thought.  
  
  
                The navy-haired mage was just up ahead, just a few paces from turning the corner to exit the school building.  
  
  
                Eriol turned around, only to be greeted with the forceful impact of Syaoran's aura and hands.   
  
  
                Syaoran grabbed Eriol by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, as if to secure him from leaving. His heavy breathing was the only sound between them as he tried to regain his lost energy. Eriol blinked a few times, surprised by Syaoran's sudden action.  
  
  
                They locked eye-contact, something that Eriol wished not to do. Amber-brown collided with silvery-gray, almost like fire and ice. The silence grew more intense; almost unbearable.   
  
  
                Eriol felt a familiar desire stir within him, mixing in with both burning affection and cracking hesitance. True, he always had feelings for Syaoran, which only magnified throughout the years. But there always was that barrier, that uncertainty, which kept him from confessing his feelings for the wolf outright...  
  
  
                He could not have Syaoran through forms of magic. Effortlessly, Eriol could have cast a simple spell, but his feelings for Syaoran were not that simple, they were not only of desire. They were more than that...  
  
  
                After regaining his breath, Syaoran let go of Eriol, his hands slowly slipped from his arms, watching him with wary brown eyes.   
  
  
                "I know I forgot to say good-bye, but I didn't think it would be that big of a deal to you." Eriol said lightly, a smile followed his banter.  
  
  
                However, Syaoran showed no wish to throw back a retort. His eyebrows were slightly drawn together, forming a serious expression and sharpening the gleam in his eyes.  
  
  
                "How did you know?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
  
                "Know what?" Eriol asked patiently.  
  
  
                "...That I did calligraphy."   
  
  
                "Oh. That."  
  
  
                Syaoran watched the smile on Eriol's face widen, but only slightly.  
  
  
                "Well, I've seen you handle the sword many times before. The way you execute your attacks and the way you hold your sword; lightly, yet firmly. I simply guessed you did calligraphy." Eriol replied simply.  
  
  
                "Hmph," a tight, amused smirk came upon Syaoran's face, "I wonder why you would pay so much attention to me. Especially during battle."  
  
  
                "You always were a distraction." Eriol remarked quietly, recalling Syaoran's words from before; responding to Syaoran's smirk with a smile of his own.  
  
  
                "I think I should take that as an insult since it's coming from you." Almost as if it had materialized without any notice, Syaoran held out a scroll that was clutched his hand firmly, yet gently.  
  
  
                Eriol blinked at scroll, instinctively searching for any magical properties or curses.  
  
  
                "It's your gift. You already know this, but I was your Secret—whatever you call it." Syaoran mumbled, a pinkish hue graced his cheeks ever-so lightly.  
  
  
                "Oh..." Eriol found it a little difficult to accept the idea that Syaoran was actually giving him a gift. He took the scroll from Syaoran.  
  
  
                "I know it's not much." Syaoran shrugged carelessly, yet his blush still lingered stubbornly, which betrayed the fact that he had painstakingly poured effort into the scroll of paper.  
  
  
                Eriol carefully unrolled the sweet-smelling paper. A pungent, yet interesting smell replaced the previous fragrance. As the scroll completely unrolled, Eriol's eyes surveyed the bold, yet beautifully written Chinese symbols. The black ink that gave off the scent almost seemed impenetrable against the beige scroll of paper. Eriol was captivated by the long strokes of ebony, the quick flicks of black along some ends of the characters, and the beautifully sophisticated significance that the characters withheld.  
  
  
                He paused before deciphering the Chinese characters in his mind. It contented him just to look at the beautiful writing, but soon he saw what the characters formed together. A name. His name.   
  
__  
                Hiiragizawa Eriol  
  
  
                Speaking in his native tongue now, Syaoran said, "You said you wanted me to say your given name. But you also said that my actions speak louder."  
  
  
                Eriol was well-acquainted with the Chinese language, so he was able to understand perfectly. And he was glad he could, but even if he couldn't, hearing Syaoran speak in Chinese (Cantonese) was enough to be considered beautiful.   
  
  
                "Thank you, Xiao-Lang." Eriol smiled genuinely, speaking in flawless Chinese.   
  
  
                Syaoran felt his heart pounding against his ribcage. It started out as a flutter, but certainly rose to a higher degree. He sheepishly nodded his head at Eriol. "S-see you later." He was about to turn away, but Eriol had caught him by the arms, spun him around in one swift motion and pressed him against the wall, as if to keep from escaping.  
  
  
                Syaoran blinked, surprised...and strangely, stimulated...  
  
  
                "You know," Eriol smiled, feeling the atmosphere between them growing warmer with each passing second, "actions do speak louder than words. But speaking also has an impact. Your actions are justified, but what about your speech?"   
  
  
                "Never satisfied, are you?" Syaoran asked with soft sarcasm, his eyes locking with Eriol's impulsively. It was as if he had fallen into the trap right then and there. He mentally cursed at himself.  
  
  
                Eriol reached a hand up, stroking the side of Syaoran's face with the back of his knuckles, letting the back of his fingers slowly trail along his jawbone. He couldn't help but smile, which betrayed the loving affection he felt for the wolf; his eyes reflected it all, catching Syaoran almost by surprise.  
  
  
                Syaoran felt an ineffable emotion, stronger, yet equivalent to pure affection, bloom within his chest; causing him to swallow. He felt the delicious warmth and gentle silkiness of Eriol's touch, his spirit calmed, yet a passion within him raged as his eyes involuntarily drooped, almost to a complete close.   
  
  
                "Eriol..." Syaoran whispered, caught amidst the strings of affection that Eriol held.  
  
  
                Hearing his name, Eriol's smile widened all the more before leaning forward, hesitating for a moment only to feel Syaoran's warm breath before letting their lips connect after a long-awaited meeting. As time melted away, Eriol wasn't sure if he was the one in control of the situation as he felt himself utterly lost in a torrid sensation of warmth and belonging as Syaoran's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer.   
  
  
                Syaoran found himself reacting to Eriol's tortuously gentle, yet amazingly firm kiss. But as he was lost in passionate splendor, he knew that this was how it felt to be wanted, without reservation, and to be loved, without obligations. Simple. Unconditional. Powerful. Breathtaking. Syaoran had completely melted into Eriol, his mental barriers seemed to break down one after the other.   
  
  
                But instinctively, he held onto one barrier, a barrier that Syaoran was able to keep himself safe-and for once, he wondered if he should let it go...  
  
  
                Eriol pulled away without warning; Syaoran felt as if he had been immersed in ice cold water. He held on fast to Eriol's waist and opened his brown eyes to meet eyes of silvery velvet.   
  
  
                "Xiao-Lang, why won't you trust me?" Eriol whispered, staring into the mixture of amber and chocolate irises. Eriol felt himself getting lost, but tried to pull his evocative emotions to a halt.  
  
  
                Their faces were so close that Syaoran could practically taste Eriol's words. A small smile played on the wolf's face, a playful gleam flitted through his eyes for a split second. In a forceful, yet gentle movement, Eriol found himself pressed against the wall...again.   
  
  
                "I didn't trust what I felt," Syaoran replied, "you always were a distraction..."  
  
  
                "Should I leave to allow you some peace of mind?" Eriol asked, responding to the playful gleam within the chocolate amber irises.  
  
  
                "Just the opposite, Eriol." Syaoran raised his head, catching Eriol's lips with loving success. Eriol softly kissed back and Syaoran responded with trusting abandon.  
  
  
                Syaoran felt Eriol's smile through the kiss. That damned smile. That maddening smile that caused his already raging passion to erupt further.   
  
  
                It was that smile that broke down the final barrier between them...from then and there, he knew things would turn for the better.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
                "Sugoi! That Secret Santa game was a great idea, Tomoyo-chan! It worked!" Sakura whispered as she and her plum-haired friend watched from afar, hiding behind a corner.  
  
  
                Tomoyo smiled, "I'm just glad I was able to be left unnoticed by the teacher-if Akigawa-sensei found out, all my plans would be ruined."  
  
  
                "I always wondered...how did you get Li-kun to pick out Hiiragizawa-kun's name from the box?" Sakura asked with amazed curiosity.   
  
  
                "Actually, I didn't...but..." Tomoyo recalled Eriol's switch, "...things worked out the way I had hoped. I was a bit surprised that Hiiragizawa-san didn't question me or the game though..."  
  
  
                "You think he knew all along?" Sakura blinked, quickly glancing at the newly acquainted couple.  
  
  
                Eriol was very intelligent. He was also an opportunist; a very efficient one that hides behind a habitual smile.   
  
  
                Tomoyo smiled gently as she glanced at Eriol and Syaoran one last time, "I have a feeling he did."  
  
  
                As Tomoyo and Sakura made their way toward the other exit of the school building, Sakura glanced at her best friend for a few moments with smile.  
  
  
                "You're such a good friend to Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun! Going through all that trouble to put them together…"   
  
  
                Tomoyo smiled, "Well...all for the sake of love..."   
  
  
                'But I, too, am an opportunist...perhaps your influence is to blame, Hiiragizawa-san.' Tomoyo thought, her smile widened a bit more.   
  
  
                "Ne, Sakura-chan," a sweet gleam sparkled in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes, "I still have to give you your present, you know..."  
  
  
                "Honto? I can't wait!"   
  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
  
**Author's Note  
  
                Er...my first attempt at a short story... *sigh* oh, my. It must have really sucked. Short stories really are my weakness since I had to cut down the details and make it as 'short' as possible...all right, I know this wasn't short ^_^; but I did my best. Was it too long though? Too vague? Too sappy?   
  
                Please tell me what you think, flame me if you wish, but please make some sense of it so I can improve. Criticism is cherished along with the comments ^_^ Please leave a review! Oh! And that quote was not made by me; it's simply one of my favorites.  
  
                If this story sucked and personally disappointed you, I apologize. Please have a happy and great New Year!   
  
****~*~GLOSSARY~*~  
  
Konnichwa: Hello  
Ohayo gozaimasu: Good morning (formal)  
Domo arigatou: Thank you (formal)  
Hai: Yes  
Honto: Really?  
Ja ne: See you later  
Tomodachi: Friend  
Sugoi: Amazing!; Wow!  
Ne: Hey (used by females most of the time)**_


End file.
